A composite function can be written as $w\bigl(u(x)\bigr)$, where $u$ and $w$ are basic functions. Is $f(x)=\dfrac{\sqrt{x}}{4x-1}$ a composite function? If so, what are the "inner" and "outer" functions? Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $f$ is composite. The "inner" function is $4x-1$ and the "outer" function is $\sqrt{x}$. (Choice B) B $f$ is composite. The "inner" function is $\sqrt{x}$ and the "outer" function is $4x-1$. (Choice C) C $f$ is not a composite function.
Composite and combined functions A composite function is where we make the output from one function, in this case $u$, the input for another function, in this case $w$. We can also combine functions using arithmetic operations, but such a combination is not considered a composite function. Relationship between the functions Our $2$ functions appear to be $\sqrt{x}$ and $4x-1$, but neither of them takes the other as its input. We combine the functions by dividing them, not by composing them. Answer $f$ is not a composite function.